11:27
by deadliving
Summary: Sequel to 'Ich Hasse Sie, Meine Liebe'. Exactly at 11:27, 3 crimes were commited, all connected to The Mole. Can Nutty save the Mole before their both circling the drain? May change to M if you want.
1. 11:27

**A/N (sorta): After a short lapse into the world of 'No violence in school', I had an Idea.**

**This is an idea I also posted on Fic press.**

**At 11:27, three people report to the same law firm with related, yet totally unrelated cases.**

**A sequel to 'Ich Hasse Sie Meine Liebe'**

Lumpy reclines in his chair, feet propped up on the desk, fast asleep, with not a care in the world. As illogical as it was to think of Lumpy as a practical man, he was. He did what he did when he wants and no one tells him otherwise. His abnormally numerous jobs placed him at possitions of great power, leading his and other's demises. But death wasn't a matter Lumpy cared about. He lived his life doing what he wants to do, without becoming to worried about anything.

His partner, Nutty, was a different story all together. He was an uptight, borderline candy addict, always stopping for the little things. His genius sparkled when he was solving problems. He can work his way through a maze to get candy, but he can barely spell his own name. He'd jump everytime he saw movement. Give him a gun and he's a hazard to anything that moves.

Together, Nutty and Lumpy make a good team. A problem solver and a working man, solving the worst cases since the Petunia scandal. Speaking of which, the Petunia scandal was one that plagued Nutty's mind. One night caused 5 deaths, a child, and 2 people to be jailed. All because he and his girlfriend decided it was a good night to do the vertical monster mash.

But, back on topic, Lumpy was dozed off in his chair and Nutty was struggling to read his e-mail. Suddenly, the phone rang. Lumpy was startled initially, but Nutty almost suffered a panic attack. Calming down, Nutty picked up the phone and answered. "Hello, this is the HTTPF, how may we be of -CANDY- service?" It was Giggles.

"Hey Nutty, we have three new cases for you. Come down to the hospital." she demanded, hanging up on him.

"Lumpy, grab the gear. We got CAND- new cases." Nutty commands. Lumpy springs to life, swinging the back-pack around his shoulder, and runs to the elevator. "Ready, sir!" he salutes.

Arriving at the hospital, Giggles escorts the duo to a waiting room where the people were. He walked in and saw three figures. Toothy, sobbing, with a red jump-suit on, Cub, pouting, coated in oil, and a cloaked figure, whom's face was hidden under cloth. He first went up to Toothy.

"What happened, Toothy?" he asked calmly.

Toothy sniffled, and dried up his tears. He unzips the jumpsuit to reveal hideous bruises and welts all across his stomach and arms. Dried blood clung to each cut. "My boyfriend... he beat me. 'Till i bled." he choked out. Nutty and Lumpy look at each other. Both new how homophobic the abuse clinics are. If the come saying Toothy was beaten by a male sexual partner, he'd be kicked from the system.

Lumpy puts and hand on Cub's shoulder, who quickly shoves it off. "Go away bastard!" he pouted. Giggles cuts in.

"We found him drivin 90+ on the freeway in his dad's truck." Both Nutty and Lumpy were shocked. A four year old with road rage. What a sight!

They both turned to the last person. She pulls back the cloth wrapped around her waist. Under it, across her stomach, was a massive cut. She muttered sullenly, having already cried her eyes out. "Someone took my baby from me." Nutty nodded. Embryo theft was a horrible crime, the worst one of in all he had seen. He'd be on her case as soon as they left the hospital. One catch, though. "Excuse me, miss, you need to take the hood off." Nutty asked. The woman slowly unwrapped the bandages from her face, and there was the sight Nutty thought he'd never see again.

"Petunia!?"

**Cliffhanger!**

**and a new story, whohoo!**

**review.**


	2. Der Meister der Boshaftigkeit

Nutty raps his finger anxiously against the chair. He and Lumpy had three strange cases, and they had to solve them in a reasonable time. If Cub was drugged, his kidneys would get it out of his system quickly, Toothy's memory would degrade over time from stress, and every second Nutty's child would be closer to death. Time was breathing down his neck and fear of failing was clawing at his throat. He just didn't have enough man power. He whipped out his cellphone.

Meanwhile...

Flippy and Flaky were watching a movie. Flippy scoffs, criticing the video. "Too obscene for theaters my ass! I saw more pubic hair in a morgue." Flaky elbows him in the ribs. "Hush! This is the scary part!"

"I still don't find it o- HOLY SHIT! DID THAT DUDE EAT HIS PENIS!?" Flippy yelled in shock. Both jump when the phone rings. Flaky grabs it and answers timidly.

"Hello?"

"It's Nutty. I know you are only a volunteer officer, but you go get Skippy and report to the hospital. We've got three new cases." her mind traveled off. Hospitals always involved violence, death, and sick accidents. Skippy made every paper cut a maggot-infested wound to her. She hated the thought. She turned to Flippy and the television. The character on screen had a gun, shooting everyone. She'd rather stay, but it was stupid to stay.

She walked outside, and went around to the back of the building, carrying a plate of bacon. She kicks a moldy cardboard box. "Skippy, Nutty needs us for the defective detectives again. Are you decent?" she demands.

"I don't want to do anything with you, hermaphrodite! Zwitter is german for hermaphrodite. Germany was actually the place where English came from. Beowulf is really a Christian version of Norse pagan stories. Not that you would know any of that you Evil Demon-cock-sucking pussy!" Skippy yells. Flaky steps back in shock. She kicks the box, and stamps her foot onto the wet asphalt. But before she screamed her head off, she remembered what she had brought the bacon for.

"Skippy, do you want some, bacon?" she asks calmly. Skippy peeks from the hole in the box.

"Where? I can smell it!" he asks. He pushes his head through the soft cardboard, glancing around with twitchy eyes.

Flaky looks around for an answer. "It's in my car..."

"I'm still not coming! More pedophiles are female than male. Du bist zwitter! Fick dich!" he screams.

She snaps. "Get in the car you twitchy little demon! Nutty's child, Cub and Toothy are all in serious danger! For god's sake, if you don't get in the car, I'll run you over with it!" Skippy's ears fold back against his head.

"Why didn't you say so?" he mutters in fear.

Lumpy lazily yawns, and murmurs to Nutty, " What do I do?" Nutty stops himself before he says anything. He could imagine Cub with a needle protruding from his arm, Toothy crying a river from Lumpy's pressure, and Petunia peeved because Nutty isn't on the case.

"Lumpy, why don't you look for a common link in the cases," he says pulling out a stack of paper. Lumpy salutes, and smiles, unaware how menial the labor was. Flaky and Skippy walk in, anxious to see Petunia. He immediately assigns them a case. "Although this is a joint effort, Flaky, you deal with Toothy, Skippy talk to Cub and get a blood sample, and I'll handle Petunia." he commands. Flaky and Skippy then walk into seperate rooms. Nutty turns, and faces the largest of the three doors. Judgement Day.

** Short, but It had to be done. **

**Suspense. And I have no Idea what to put next.**

**I have the basic outline. But I'm still working on the details.**

**Gute Nacht, alle!**


	3. Make War with Love

**Toothy's Story, after a month or more of wait.**

**Warning, may scare those of you with weak constitutions.**

**That means you Joe.**

**I'm to lazy to make this good, so the Flashbacks are what he's describing (and are in italics)**

**Enjoy.**

Toothy sat trembling with fear, and Flaky knew the feeling. Scabs and bruises covered his body. His injuries were like an echo of her childhood. His tooth was even chipped, and his ear had been chewed off. She sets the pencil tip against the clipboard, ready to write. Toothy, glances around, eyes nervously wobbling. "It's alright, Toothy, we're in the safest room in Happy Tree Town. Nothing on Earth can touch you in here." Toothy leaned back, wincing from the bruises on his back, and leaning forward again.

He breathes in slowly. "Where should I b-begin?" he asks shakily.

Flaky shrugs. "When the beating began I guess." Toothy sniffles.

_Toothy walks into the kitchen, clutching a cup of coffee, and groggily rubs his eyes. There on the kitchen table, a note sat. Toothy picked it up, and sat down at the dining room table. He opens the folded note, and reads it;_

_Happy Birthday Toothy!_

_Signed,_

_Cuddles, Splendid, and Giggles_

_I took a few sips of coffee with a smile on his face. I grabbed the remote, and looks at the TV. There was another note, written in Splendid's magnificent paw-writing. I stand and read it._

_Shifty and Lifty stole from an NBC facility housing Kryptonut. I'm going to the pharmacy to refill my perscription._

Flaky interrupts, "If I may ask, what pills?"

"He has pills that help him when he's exposed to Kryptonut. For his vomiting" Toothy coughs.

_I watched some TV for a while, until around 9:00 pm, when Splendid came back. He seemed angry, with red eyes, and blood on his hands. He went to the cabinet, flung the door open, and downed atleast three bottles of something, I didn't see the label. He turned to me, and yelled at me. "To the basement!" I stood up slowly, and it wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my tail, and dragged me across the floor. The last thing I saw were the neighbors shutting the blinds, not wanting to see what happened next._

Flaky stopped writing, frozen in her place. Her mind flashes back to that night. She was bound to the bed by barbed wire. Next to her, an angry chicken was pecking her. She screams at the top of her lungs, but the only thing she could see where her neighbors shoveling dirt onto the window, hoping that if the tortured girl is out of sight, she'll be out of mind.

Flaky snaps out of her flashback, and starts writing once again.

_Splendid dragged me down the steps, and I chipped my tooth. We were painting the wall behind my bed, and he picked up a paint can and dropped it on my feet to keep me from moving. Then he punched the desk, and it fell on me, and he placed the bed over top of me. He hit that with a chair, and my arms broke._

Toothy stifles through his tears. _He then swung me around, and threw me into a window. While I was laying there, He gathered up the glass, and put it in a crate, then shoved me into it. From what I remember, he dropped me into water next. But it was shallow, and I got out. Then I hitchhiked to the hospital._

Flaky puts her pen down, and stands up. "Don't worry Toothy. We'll find Splendid, and bring him his justice. Toothy sighs depressed, and looks down to the side. She exits, leaving Toothy to calm down. She walks into Nutty and Lumpy's office, and shakes her head. "Messy workspace means a messy mind." She quickly straightens up the workspace, and places her notes into the folder labeled '11:27'.

A sudden thud startles her, and she runs back to the interrogation room, only to see Toothy lying in a pool of blood on the floor. Blood was oozing from the 27 or so cuts on his wrist, and two marks, on his palm read: Let lovers be lovers, 11

**Wierd, disturbing, and horribly disgusting.**

**Review, even if you hate my guts.**

**Even you Joe.**


	4. Speed

**Finally, more 11:27!**

**After monthes of being too much of my fat-ass self to complete, I give you the newest chapter of 11:27 so far.**

**No flames, I don't own Happy Tree Friends, and R&R**

Skippy sat across from Cub at the black table. Skippy was glaring at Cub, and Cub was pouting, arms crossed. "Cub, so, what did you do today?"

Cub glances around, and gives Skippy the middle finger. "You little fuck! Tell me what fucking happened!" Skippy screams.

"You fuck." Cub retorts.

"Fag!" Skippy hollers.

"Fucking fag" Cub yells.

"Fag is a type of meatball!"

"Meatball!"

"Meatball!"

"Meatballs!"

"MEATBALLS!"

"MEATBALLS!"

"MEATBALLS-" A thud on the wall silences both.

"Well, what did you do today?" Skippy asks, tone of voice drastically different from moments before.

"I wode Papa's car all de way to Cro's Ice Cweam shop!" Cub exclaims. "Papa no want me near that place, but I decided to go anyway. He can go fuck himself. Dat wide was fun! I'll tell you about it."

_Pop and Cub arrive home, and Pop was holding a bag. They walk in the door, and Pop sets Cub down on the stove. Pop looks through his bag, and pulls out a bottle of medicene. "Come on, Cub, time for your SIDS medicene," Pop turns to see Cub fiddling with the controls on the stove, and screams "HOLY SHIT!" and lifts him away from the energetic pilot light. "That was close Cub," he sighs, turning off the stove._

_Pop dumps a drop or two of the serum into a tablespoon, and turns to Cub. "Come on, open up."_

_Cub folds his arms, and shuts his mouth. "No!" he protests._

_"Do you want to die young like your friend did?" Pop exclaims. Cub shakes his head. "Well, then open your mouth!"_

_"No!" Cub once again protested._

_"I'll get you Ice cream!" Pop lies. Cub smiles and opens his mouth. Pop jams the spoon into hismouth, and the bitter alcoholic liquid surges down the infant's throat. Cub coughs, but the serum remains down._

_"Now can we get ice cweam!" Cub cheers excitedly. Pop lifts Cub up. _

_"Sorry Cub. It's too late for ice cream. Go read your Dinosaur book, then go to bed." Pop orders, setting Cub down on his bed. He hands the little bear the dinosaur book. Pop leaves the room, turning off the light behind him. "I'm gonna go watch some Crime shows."_

_Cub turns on his nightlight, and glares at one of the pages. The book was a child friendly explaination of bloody Campaigns in history, like The Trail of Tears, Holocaust, and Hutus & Tutsis. But, Pop didn't realize it. He thought it was about dinosaurs. Cub was frustrated. He wanted ice cream, was promised ice cream, and he was going to get ice cream._

_Cub silently slid out of bed, and crawled down the hallway. He saw Pop lounging in his chair, watching a debate. "Stupid Dipshits! Neglegent child abuse _IS _unethical. I'd die permanently if I ever did that to my son!" Cub grabs car keys from a trophy on the coat rack, and disappears silently out the door._

_Cub places a brick on the gas, shifts the gear into Drive, and rides off down the street. The first couple of minutes were smooth sailing. Cub knew the way to the ice cream shop by heart. But, he wasn't competent enough at driving to get there. He drives past the trailer park, but he winds up at Townhall. After driving around for half an hour, he was fuming, angry that he couldn't find it. He gets on the highway, at blazing speed. He speeds up behind A generic Tree friend, and begins beeping. The Porcupine driving glanced at him in the mirror and put up the finger. Cub rams the driver, and begins pushing her off the slams into a W guard rail, and is crushed in her cabin._

_Cub smiled, and began pushing more cars off the highway, until the trees, neighborhoods, and streets adjacent to the highway were littered with flaming wrecks. Cub gasped when red and blue flashing lights appeared in the mirrors. He swerves, unknowingly crashing into the ice cream shop._

"Great, now, Cub, we need you to pee in a cup. If you make pee into rock candy, and made Nutty eat it, would he gag? Urea can be a very good rrock candy, but-" Cub's urine stained diaper hit Skippy in the face. "Thank you Cub..."

A sudden thud, the gasp catches Skippy's attention. "Wait here, I might be needed!", And he runs out of the room.

**Well, Today 2/27/10 or 27/2/10, is one year to the day, to the exact hour 6:00 pm I joined FF.**

**I have a poll up on my profile, please vote. If you don't vote; Ich wird dich jagen. (I will hunt you)**

**Nah, review, even if it's a flame!**

**:)**


End file.
